short feelz
by Midnight skylights
Summary: This is a compilation of a bunch of hetalia sad stories, some are better then others and there will be a brief description or each story at the top of the chapter.
1. Please answer

**this is Sky and this is a simple phone call, or is it? What happens when there's no answer? Read and find out!**

"Pick up, please Bruder, just pick up your god damn phone!" Germany yelled at his phone as he clutched it tight to his ear

" hello losers! This is the awesome me! I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll call you latter!...**BEEP!"**

_damnit!_ he thought, crushing his phone in his hand, his breathes were rugged and rushed. He sighed and held the phone tight to his chest, his eyes swelling with tears slightly. _Damnit bruder, why do you never listen to me!_

The German thought again, his strong knees getting weak a little. He let out a rugged breathe, a tear falling down his face. He stomped through the kitchen, throwing the broken phone away angrily before grabbing another one out of the cabinet he kept a lot of identical phones. He had a tendency to break his when he got to angry.

He turned down the news that was on on his kitchen TV. " and today, the country of Prussia has been completely desolved"

He dialed in the number he knew by heart, holding it against his ear and listened again as it rang in his ear. "Hello losers! This is the awesome me! I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll call you back!...**BEEP!"**

he kept dialing, again and again as tears streamed down his face. He could tell the others phone died as the calls began going straight to dialed again and listen to his brother sweet voice. "Hello losers! This is the awesome me! I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll call you back!...and bruder, please stop crying...**BEEP!"**

Germanys eyes went wide as he quickly whipped away the tears and stared at the phone. "B-bruder?" He questioned and dial led the number again. It played its normal voice sighed and shut off the TV. Leaving one last message for his brother.

"I... I'm sorry bruder, I... I should have been there. I should have helped you, I'm sorry, good bye bruder...for...forever." He said with a sigh, placing the phone on the counter and walking up to his room, to cry in comfort.

The phone sat on the counter, moments latter, the screen light up " you have, one, new message" said the robotic voice. " now playing your message from...Prussia" it said again

" goodbye vest,"

' you have, no, new messages. ' the screen went black, all signs of the message gone. Germany, never heard the last words of his brother.


	2. Didn't break

**Holy Rome promised to come back,** **he kept that promise, even after he took his last breath**

* * *

'NO! He promised! He promised he'd come back! " The child Italian cried, yelling and screaming as France told him Holy Rome was no more. The Italian ran off, wiping tears from is eyes as he ran.

He only stopped running when he tripped over his dress, luckily he was in a meadow of flowers when he fell, so the landing hurt much less. He laid there, face down in the grass as he sobbed, whimpering his name. "You...you promised me." the child said through sobs.

He laid there, alone, or so he thought. Italy didn't see the see throw outline of the man stand just feet behind him, tears flowing down his pale face. "I...I did promise." he said and placed a hand on the sobbing childs back. "Italy..." The Holy Roman ghost whispered. "Im... sorry."

Italy turned back, feeling as if he was being watched, a pained feeling in his gut. "H-holy Rome?" he whimpered, wiping away tears quickly as he looked right through the outline of the man. Not seeing him at all.

Holy Rome tried to hug the young "girl" crying ghostly tears as he went right through her, "I...I love you Italy. Even after I took my last breathe, that promise I made, it didn't break." he said and slowly began to fade to the other side. he whispered one last time, "Italy... I...love you." then disappeared forever, never to be seen again.

* * *

**more will be posted later, I promise. and sorry this one was so short. I had someone ask for an update so I posted one, if anyone requests more, this will go to the top of my list of things I need to update. but until then this one is the least of my concern for right now. **


End file.
